Reality
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: One night Naruto wakes to see an old friend sitting on his bed. Why is Haku here, and how? For ReflectionsofReality. Bittersweet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway...**

**ReflectionsofReality made a request to me a long time ago for Naruto/Haku pairing. This is my response. It's a little short, and i sort of strayed from the original intent, but I think it turned out well.**

**Reality**

The first thing he registered as he woke up was the familiar scent. He had smelled it only twice before in his life, but he could easily pick it out now, as if there hadn't been years between them. Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto turned his head, and saw a figure sitting on the end of his bed.

"Haku..." Naruto whispered, afraid to break the serene look on the others face.

Haku slowly turned, those eyes drilling through Naruto and staring into his soul. "I had to see you." Was the quiet response.

"You died." Naruto whispered, thinking this was the most realistic dream he had ever had.

"Almost..." Haku turned away, staring into the dark corner across the room.

"Zabuza?" Naruto questioned.

"Really dead."

"Where have you been?" Naruto needed to know. Even if this was only a dream he needed to know, desperately needed to know that Haku was fine.

"I wandered. I saw new places, old places, strange and beautiful places. But in the end I couldn't forget you, and needed to see you again." Haku softly stated.

"Have you been safe?" Naruto asked, slowly sitting up. He was scared any quick movements would scare away the person he had not seen in five years.

"Is anyone truly safe?" Haku asked. Slowly and gracefully one of Haku's pale hands rose and touched Naruto on the cheek. "I have never stopped thinking about you. You're eyes so full of passion, your wild hair, bright clothes, but more importantly, I never forgot about how you treated me with such kindness, right before I almost died."

Naruto covered Haku's hand with his own, and reassured himself that it was real. He could touch Haku, feel the warm hand on his cheek, see the rise and fall of the others chest. "I never forgot you either."

Naruto stared into Haku's eyes for another moment before the other looked away and dropped the hand touching his cheek.

"Do you still like that pink haired girl?" Haku asked suddenly.

"Sakura?" Naruto scrunched his nose up as he responded. "No. That crush had died a long time ago."

"Who do you like now Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"No one, I guess." Naruto answered after a few seconds. He didn't know where this line of conversation came from, but he was willingly to go along with it since it was with Haku, Haku who was supposed to be dead but was alive and sitting on his bed.

"Do you prefer boys or girls now Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. Naruto started when he was pinned with those sharp eyes, demanding an answer.

"I don't know." Naruto said but when Haku's glare only got sharper he continued, "I think I wouldn't care about gender. I want someone who would accept me, someone that can see past the lies, someone calming and supportive. I just want someone who would love me and never want to leave." He could feel moisture gathering in his eyes as he spoke, but he ignored it.

Isn't that what he always wanted? Someone who wouldn't see the demon, but see Naruto and love him. He wanted to be loved, and damnit he didn't care who it came from, because he craved it. He yearned for love so bad that he attached himself to those that showed the slightest bit of affection for him, but they never truly loved him, and that hurt too.

"I want to be with you Naruto-kun." Haku softly whispered.

Naruto could only stare at Haku.

"I have a lot of demons, and I don't know if this obsession I have with you is love, but I want to be with you. I want to see if this feeling is love."

Naruto didn't speak. He couldn't. Someone was obsessed with him, and wanted to be with him. It wasn't love, but it was the closest thing to it that Naruto was ever offered and he knew that if he didn't take it now, didn't grasp it and hold it close, he could lose it. And that is what he did.

Naruto used one arm to grab a hold of Haku's yukata and pulled. He pulled the once dead friend to his chest and cried. Naruto wasn't a person to be loved. He was a demon, but he wanted it, and the only person who was willingly to try and love him was Haku, and Haku already had enough demons to deal with, he didn't need another but Naruto couldn't let go. Naruto wasn't ever letting go.

Fin.


End file.
